


From Squire to Knight

by threewalls



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neesa meets Samantha at a tourney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Squire to Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/gifts).



"Excuse me? Did I see you best Sir Tieger yesterday?"

The woman has a beautiful sword hung at the beautiful curve of her hip. Neesa's eyes do not linger. In Camoa, she could not move for the crowds of girls that followed her at the tourneys. But in Valnain, the few women who attend are all knights-- or would-be knights like Neesa herself.

A clarion sounds.

"My fight, ma'am."

The swordswoman proffers a handkerchief from within her low-cut bodice, colour on her cheeks.

"My name is MacBeth," she says. "Samantha. Every knight should have a favour."

Neesa bows. "My lady."


End file.
